


Roxy: Amalgamate

by TTMIYH



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Clothing Kink, Corruption, Diary/Journal, Extremely Dubious Consent, Other, POV First Person, Swimsuits, Tentacles, Transformation, Twinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/pseuds/TTMIYH
Summary: Written as a prompt fill forHSCCS Quarantine Promptfest 2020. If it's before May 1st 2020, you still have time to enter yourself! It's open to the public!just got a new swimsuit from Janey! She said its part of sum new ccorp line of like. athletic swimsuits or whatever that are supposed to make you rly good at exercising. i dont rly care too much abt exercising or about ccorp but i do care about TECH and SCIENCE so were gonna SCIENCE the the SHIT out of this.so first things first i grabbed my box cutter like any gud scientits does and just went to gog damn town on the thing and it just kind of bounced off. oh
Kudos: 28
Collections: HSCCS Promptfest 2020





	Roxy: Amalgamate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarpeVerpa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpeVerpa/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [CarpeVerpa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpeVerpa/pseuds/CarpeVerpa) in the [HSCCSPromptfest2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HSCCSPromptfest2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> My guiltiest pleasure idea, now being forwarded for someone else to make something out of.
> 
> I'd love to see a work where Roxy Lalonde is changed in both mind and body into a copy of the Condesce. Slow or fast, explicit or tame, short or long, art or writing, do whatever your heart desires in making this happen. So long as that single kernel exists within what you make, I'll love you FOREVER.

day 1

just got a new swimsuit from Janey! She said its part of sum new ccorp line of like. athletic swimsuits or whatever that are supposed to make you rly good at exercising. i dont rly care too much abt exercising or about ccorp but i do care about TECH and SCIENCE so were gonna SCIENCE the the SHIT out of this.

so first things first i grabbed my box cutter like any gud scientits does and just went to gog damn town on the thing and it just kind of bounced off. oh

is hould probably um... describe the thing. okay so its black. its a black one piece sort of thing. its got leggies. goes up to my ass and then little sleevies that are like... mid bicep? i didnt put it on im just kind of measuring. its like PITCH black and really rubbery and squishy. the material is way thiccer than any swimsuit ive seen and i frankly have no idea what it is. its sort of like a... cropped uhh fuckin westuit. wetsuit. thats the word. but like its ALL one piece.

theres a zipper on the back. i unzipped it a couple f times to see whats going on but the seams are all really solidly made and by tht i mean i cant find N E seams at all. its just like one solid piece with a zipper on the back. like i said its THICC. like about as thick as my pinky, and its really squishy, sort of like a piece of steak? i tried cutting into it with my box cutter but it didnt take so im just assuming its solid all the way through until i an get my equipment back from the lab or w/e.

you kno me i really dont wanna trust crocker corp shit as far as i can throw it and this thing is like ten pounds lmoa so im not putting this thing on for very long BUT o t o AITCH all the ccorp shit i trust the least is electronics because im not a fuckin IDIOT i know about nervous-electronic interfaces and how that shits bad for your headsies. this does not look like electornics. its very squishee. too squishee to be electronics.

so i trust it alittle bit. but not much!

reporting back later.

day three

i gave it a shot. feels good. feels organic. haha but really its way less techy than any other ccorp thing ive ever seen so i gotta assume either theyre branching out to biotech or im thinking too hard and this is just some kind of scam cooked up by r&d. its really tight but not in a way that makes me too uncomfortable its just like... snuggo as a buggo in a ruggo. really hugs those curves. feels good.

and then i went swimming! thankfully the momsiesses little slice of the state of new york is pretty visitor free but the water felt really nice 2day. its cold (AS ALWAYS) but it was mostly cold to my extermities. this swimsuit is SUPER insulating, i can barely feel a god tamn thing through it temperature wise so compared to the water it made my core sooper toasty. went under water ac ouple of times, wast sure how long i was out there. havent had a good swim in a while.

got back, wanted to see if it was water activated or something. so i took a shower and spent a while gettin all the sweat off before i took off the swimsuit. didnt feel grody on the inside or like i had saturated the material with sweat. smelled normal. slightly rubbery. tried stabbin it again w a knife and nofin happened. swimsuit doesnt appear to weigh much more, dont think its very absorbent. squishy.

weighin myself too. five foot six, abt one sixty pounds. well see if this does anything or if its just some bs

day seven

still have no idea whats goin on with this thing its an absolute enigma. went out for another swim today. did another one two days ago so were on every other so far if yure stayin with me. water felt really good today. it was cold and rainy outside but i was still super snuggly and warm but also my fingers stayed warm too so not sure what was up with that. maybe im gettin used to dippin in the river? or maybe its MAD SCIENCE hahahahahahahahahahaha nah.

just got back from that bee tee dubs. shower time brb.

ok. showers over, suns down. takin the swimsuit off now.

i dont wanna be like a scientist in a movie and be like "oh i must be hallucinating" and then a fuckin swimsuit comes to life and strangles me but its REALLY hard to take this thing off now and idk if its getting tighter or something but just like i reach back and my hands are like nah. should be worried about that. gonna make a little thing that unzips it for me so i dont need to put in effort reaching back BEE AR BEE.

okay so im still five foot six, one sixty three pounds. nofin gained or lost yet, just really vibing with how nice it is to swim with this thing on. its like TEMPERATUREPROOF. we need to ship out onef these to every antartcict expidition tee bee aitch.

day fourteen

its been raining a lot recently and i am HERE! FOR! IT i love the rain so much. right. swimsuit.

ive been wearing it every other day. put it on in the morning and go for a swim and then come home and get some work done. i KNOW that its fucking something up with my head something fierce but my little grabby budy can pull the zipper open anyt ime and i just swooce right out so its gucci. and i dont think theres anything like actually wrong with it. i managed to cut it open the other day and its just like... squishy pink stuff on the inside. like the black stuff is a coat or some kind of skin or film? but a really thick one. its like kind of a really big cell and the black shts the cell wall.

but then i felt really bad so i sewed it back up. cut was on the inside so hopefully i didnt hurt the thing. anyway so ive been B L E S S I N G this rain so much because it means i have a good excuse to leave the house. swimsuit cant really do anything evil without no wiry bits so ive been leaving it on during the day. but not too long because im not an idiot so i take it off every couple of hours and only put it on to go outside or shower or swim.

its so warm in here. it feels really good. five foot six one sixty seven pounds but i think thats just eating habits. ive been MAD hungry dunno if me doing actual exercise for once is making my calorie reqs spike or whatever. swimming IS exercise.

day fifteen

wet

day seventeen

i, uh, do not remember writing wet in this diary? lmao. but my insomnia has spiked recently. might be metabolic. no new updates. feels warm in the swimsoot.

day twenty two

oh fuck my ass, as le kids say, i fell asleep in the fucking thing and now its like stuck. unzippy buoy is having trouble with the zipper and i cant exactly cut through it since its such a valuable reserch specimen. cod amntig im sO ANGRY FUCK. gonna go for a swim. brb.

okay i went for a swim and ive cooled off a little. stopped raining so i stayed in the water for a little longer. gonna take a deep breath and roll with this. mad science bapey were just gonna keep this thing on for a while ig and see whathappens. its definitely gotten tighter but i have no idea if thats my brain thinking its getting tighter, me getting fatter, sad face, or it literally is squeezing me tighter.

waiting for all my lab shit to get back to me is getting annoying. might drive up to the lab and see if i cant slice off a chunk of this myself and look at it under the scope. shower time.

day twenty three

zippy broke :( i tried to get itt off one more time but zippys little mechanical elbows just SNAPPED, shame on me for trsutin dirk w/ robot plans ig. dont wanna reach back for the zipper because its in a really awkward position. wet. gonna go for a swim.

waters fine waters good! love the stuff. were really 70^ of it yknow. seventy per cent W A T E R. were really wet. NOT LIKE THAT NO afdkjdjhksfaahjklsdka. the river feels really good and i wish i could take my tablet out and just LOUNGE in it tbh.

five six, one hundred seventy six pounds. my arms feel GREAT and my legs and my butty. my muscles feel really taut and firm and ive been feeling great recently. still wondering what the fuckin mechanism is but i can figure that out later. the more important question is the what of what is happening and why.

day twenty nine

GREAT finally managed to get the waterproofing to work. this journal entry is coming to you from... inside the river runnin thru lalnde place! the swimsuits been on for a week now so im just gonna run through any stuff i noticed.

one i can sort of pry it apart if i gotta go to the bathroom? i was really really worried at first and forgot to mention it but when i got desperate and reached down for it turns out theres a "convenientn" hole there so... gucci. can still SHIT and PISS just fine.

havent been inside in a couple of hours because the water is just too fine today. im sspending most of my time working out in the water or washing off from working out. was ognna go to the lab the other day to cut some samples but i decided itd be better to just do more live testing. eating like a hornse but thankfully mama lalonde always has left me her credit card THX MAMA LUV U.

woke up yesterday feeling really weird in my u kno where. jilled off thru the swimsuit for the first time.

felt rly rly rly good. gonna do it again rn.

day forty three

ahhhhh fuck i completely forgot about this

its like what three weeks since this swimsuit got stuck on me? i havent really been paying attention to it too much tbh. its just kind of like my skin now. WOW. that was weird to write and then read out loud lmao. but im really used to it. my insomnia is getting way better and im sleeping like a baby. whatever they put in this thing its a fuckin miracle drug or miracle biotech or whatever thte fuck.

ive been mad horny tbh. the swimsuit like opens up enough that i can go potty but not enough that i can stick anything through it wider than my finger? which i mean works for a couple of vibes but i just rub through the swimsuit instead. been thinkin about janey a lot. rly wish she could see how well this thing was working.

slept outside a couple of times keep my feet in the water so i can stay wet. really wish it rained more around here. gha im trying really hard to be sciency but i am really just mad fuckin HORNY like a dog my nipples are pokin out and everything and its not even cold i just rly wanna FUCK.

five foot seven inches. two hundred three pounds. feel like a fuckin champ, broke a rock w my bare hands the other day by hittin it witha bigger rock and then went to jill off abt it tbh. bein strong feels good.

day fifty one

cant find the zipper. dont really care.

five eight. two hundred eight.

day sixty

well! here it is. two whole months. i dont remember when i put this swimsuit on tbh but i dont really care because its SO fuckin cool. my mom came home a couple of times (a rarity lmao) so i just put something on top of it so she wouldnt get suspicious. idk what shed be suspiciosu of but i didnt want her to be it anyway so on the clothes go!

it just feels really invigorating to be this strong tbh and i really wish more people could try this thing on. been getting headaches recently but then i just go play w/ myself and they go away. lab returned my equipment yesterday but idc that much tbh.

i think the swimsuit is getting bigger? i dont remember if it was always up to my elbows.

five nine. two fifteen. am i getting taller? keep waking up in the middle of the night and then passing right tf out.

day sixty one

thirsty

day seventy two

twelve times six baby! the magic number. not for anything in particular i just really like sventy two.

my foreheads been fucking BUMPING recently but then i go whack it and it goes away so its not something im too worried about. im 99 per cent sure the swimsuit has been growing but its whaever. i looked over some fo these journal entries recently and it mentions a zipper? which is really weird because i looked in the mirro rrecently and theres DEFINITELY no zipper lmao dunno what i was on.

threw out my lab equipment the other day. dont need it. not gonna cut my swimsuit that would be gross lmao.

havent gone inside in a while but thats okay cuz it started raining the other day so i got to drink a lot of rainwater and just like... tuch mself in the river. haha sorry for being GROSS fishies but a ladies got her needs.

think im getting taller. not shore.

day eighty seven

woke up w the swimsuit fuckin me again. love this little scamp. cant believe i wanted to put her under a microscope EW thats like cutting off a piece of my elbow gross gross gross.

shes inside me right now. been leaking pink into the river all day tbh.

really hard to focus on writing stuff out. gonna ttyl now. l8r diary.

day ninety nine

started rubbin my horns for the first time while shes been inside me and WHAOHAHWFHADJFKHSDFKHAJSHKJ came like iNSTANTLY. cod damn.

i dont think i havent been horny in the past like three months? can barely remember. dont care too much shes inside me like 247 now so i dont reall yneed to think about being horny she just takes care of it. she takes care of me sooooo ogoood. letting my hair grow out.

shes growing so well too because i keep her fed well and good shes almost at my fingers now.

my skins starting to turn grey im SO excited!!!

day one hundred and eight

!!! she finally grew out her symbol! im so fuckin proud o her because now i look all fine and proppa for a lady of my stature. was missin the whole pisces thing. went inside my old hive for more than eatin for the first time in a while and there were a lot of missed msgs on my phone but idc so i almost told them all to fuck off but then she told me i should help get them all swimsuits so i did that instead. then i broke my phone lmao. dont need it.

shes almost finished growin but im not so i gotta keep up the hard work. might leave home soon. shes coverin my entire body except for my head like she should be and shes never not inside of me.

theres not really a separation anymore and im kinda fuckin baffled i ever thought there shouldve been? shes me. im her. shes my skin and mind and im her vessel.

feels good. wet. she hasnt stopped fuckin me but like... fuckins kind of a loaded term when youre on the same level like this.

shes inside of me.

dunno if i really give enough of a shit to do any more entries past this. kinda fuckin lame tbh.

sayonara, beaches-!

**Author's Note:**

> All comments, kudos, bookmarks, and views are seen, noted, and greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ttmiyh)  
> [Tumblr](https://ttmiyh.tumblr.com)  
> [Homestuck Content Creation Station](https://discord.gg/ymB3spr) (come join us and hone your craft!)


End file.
